Lazo
by Lachicadelbosque
Summary: Todo cambia la noche de San Marcos, cuando Akko, Lotte y Sucy acompañan a la profesora Úrsula a las ruinas de un viejo templo para ver el desfile de los espíritus de aquello que morirán en los próximos doce meses y Akko ve a una chica con el uniforme de luna nova. Eso sólo puede significar dos cosas: o es su amor verdadero, o ella la matará.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Alguien dijo Diakko? Hace tiempo quería escribir algo de ellas y tras varios intentos fallidos (no publicados) Decidí dejar que éste vea la luz. Va a ser una historia larga y espero me tengan paciencia con las actualizaciones como ya me han tenido en mis otros fics.**

 **por cierto, creo fervientemente que las profesoras tras saber la verdad se referirán a Chariot como Chariot y no como Úrsula.**

 **Descargo: Little Witch Academia no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Historia inspirada en The raven cycle de Stiefvater.**

 **/**

─ ¡AAH! Esto tiene que ser una broma.─ Akko se cruzó de brazos al observar las piedras que Sucy dejo caer sobre un retazo de cuero gastado y maltrecho. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de todo aquello.

─ Las piedras han hablado, Akko.- le dijo observándolas nuevamente.- aquí, ¿lo ves? El amor y la muerta. Tal vez deberías buscar a Amanda, ella podría tirarte las cartas y ser más precisa.─ comentó. Akko se tomó la cabeza y soltó un gruñido.

─ Tiene que estar mal. ¡Estas piedras son unas mentirosas!─ exclamó señalándolas, Sucy negó con la cabeza.

─ No hables así puede que empeores tu destino.─ le advirtió ya recogiendo los elementos y guardándolos en su manga.

─ De todas maneras eso no pasará porque tengo mucho que estudiar para convertirme en una gran bruja y no puedo concentrarme en chicos.─ Sucy la miro con aburrimiento.

─ ¿Entonces porque viniste corriendo a pedirme que te leyera las runas tras lo que Lotte te dijo al interpretar las líneas de tu mano?─ Akko se dejó caer contra la hierba y estiro sus manos sobre su cabeza. El cielo estaba claro y sin nubes.

─ Es porque todas han dicho lo mismo.─ confesó, su compañera la miro curiosa.

─ ¡Akko! ¡Sucy!─ Lotte apareció agitando la mano y corriendo en su dirección.

─ Uh… ¿Lotte, qué sucede?─

 **/**

─ Esto es inaceptable y justo cuando pensé que estaba corrigiendo su comportamiento miss Kagari.─ la profesora Finnelan.

─ Esto… es que… bueno.─

─ Silencio. No solo no cumplieron con su castigo, si no que pusieron a otros a trabajar en su lugar.─

─ Los hongos transmutados no pueden contar como…─ quiso defenderse pero el rostro severo de la profesora la llamo al silencio.

─ Ahora yo misma supervisare su trabajo limpiando el aula de pociones y luego tendrán que acompañar a la profesora Chariot para el desfile de espíritus.─

─ ¿El desfile de espíritus?─ cuestionó Akko.

─ Pensé que las brujas ya no formaban parte de eso.─ comentó Sucy.

─ En mi ciudad aún hay brujas que los practican, pero ciertamente no sabía que luna nova mantenía viva esa tradición.─ agregó Lotte. Akko miró a ambas confundidas.

─ ¿Qué es el desfile de espíritus?─ La profesora Finnelan fue quien respondió.

─ En la víspera de san marcos la línea ley se abre a los espíritus de los que van a morir en el trascurso de este año. Por una tradición, las brujas suelen hacer vigilia durante la noche y esperar a que el desfile comience. Los espíritus siguen el sendero hasta las ruinas del antiguo templo y nosotras les preguntamos sus nombres para brindar un servicio.─

─ ¿Brindar un servicio?─ cuestiono Akko.

─ ¿Tan bajo ha caído la escuela?─ preguntó Sucy. La profesora resopló.

─ Si bien la situación mejoro con el ingreso de más alumnas gracias a lo hecho por las señoritas Kagari y Cavendish, aún queda una deuda que debemos cubrir.─ Akko pensó un poco aquella situación y al final concluyo que…

─ ¿Es decir que proporcionan los nombres a quien pague por saberlo?- cuestionó incrédula.─ ¿¡Es eso legal!?─ grito escandalizada.

─ No solo legal es una tradición, Akko.─ le informó Lotte.

─ Es suficiente de charla. La profesora Chariot responderá a toda sus preguntas más tarde, mis Kagari. Ahora en marcha que tienen mucho trabajo por hacer.─


	2. Chapter 2

**Quizás algunos capítulos sean más largos que otros espero no sea una molestia.**

 **Descargo: Little witch academia no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **.**

 **/**

Limpiar el desastre producido en la sala de pociones tras la explosión que Akko generó al agregar un compuesto incorrecto en el caldero no solo les llevo el resto de la tarde, sino, también, la mayoría de sus fuerzas.

─ ¡Oh, estoy tan cansada!─ masculló Akko haciendo a un lado su bandeja con la cena ya terminada y dejándose caer sobre la mesa.

─ Recuérdame golpearte la próxima vez que seas una tonta.─ dijo Sucy. Ella abrió los ojos y gruñó.

─ Lo de los hongos fue tu idea.─

─ Tú querías que te leyera las runas.─ recordó Sucy. Akko iba a decir algo cuando Lotte pregunto.

─ Es verdad, ¿Por qué tenías tanta urgencia con eso Akko?─ ella enderezó el cuerpo y observó a sus amigas.

─ Antes de venir a aquí yo tenía mucha curiosidad sobre mi futuro, quería saber si vendría a luna nova y si me convertiría en alguien como Chariot, así que busqué a una bruja y luego a otra y otra.─ Akko recordaba cada sesión, recordaba las casas, el aroma mirra y la cara de cada mujer que busco a través del tiempo y el espacio tratando de ver más allá.

─ ¿Ellas fueron la que dijeron lo mismo?─ cuestionó Sucy. Akko asintió.

─ ¿Qué te dijeron, Akko?─ preguntó Lotte. De pronto se vio a si misma sentada con los dedos extendidos, con la palma de su mano siendo examinada, con las cartas de la baraja que le tocaban volando y aterrizando sobre la pelusa de algún mantel raído. Los dedos presionados en su tercer ojo místico e invisible. Vio las runas tiradas y el papel que interpretaba los sueños, las hojas de té y la bola de cristal en sesiones de espiritismo.

Todas las mujeres llegaron a la misma y trágica conclusión, la misma que Lotte obtuvo esa mañana, y luego Sucy.

─ Lo mismo que ustedes. Que si lo beso, mi amor verdadero morirá.─ el silencio las envolvió.

─ Eso es terrible.─ masculló Lotte.

─ Y muy poco específico.─ agregó Sucy.

─ Lo sé, es lo peor de todo. Es decir, ¿Cuánto tardara en morir después del beso? ¿Será inmediato o no? Y en cuanto al beso, ¿Tiene que ser en los labios o basta con que bese su mano? ¿Acaso si mis labios lo rozan ya caerá ante mi muerto?─ preguntó con desespero.

─ Quizás lo mates tú con tu propias manos al descubrir que en realidad es un monstruo que intento engañarte.─ comentó Sucy divertida.

─ Tal vez lo mate alguien más. Podría ser un amor trágico, una pasión prohibida como en el volumen 105 de Nightfall.─ dijo Lotte soñadora.─ ¡Oh, Akko, estas ante la posibilidad de vivir una historia de amor extraordinaria!─ agregó mientras Sucy realizaba un gesto indicando que aquella idea le producía repulsión.

─ No, no, no. No pienso enamorarme. Tengo mucho que estudiar no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.─ afirmó con seguridad.

─ ¿Entonces por qué te preocupa tanto?─ cuestionó Sucy. Ella alzo un dedo como para responder…

─ Ustedes tres, ¿Qué hacen aun aquí?─ la voz de Diana las hizo dar un salto en las sillas y notar que el comedor se había quedado vacío.

─ Hum… ¿Diana?─ ella se cruzó de brazos.

─ Ni siquiera notamos que todas se habían ido.─ explicó Lotte.

─ Pues la profesora Úrsula lleva un rato buscándolas. Quiero creer que no te has metido en problemas otra vez.─ dijo esto último mirando a Akko. Ella se puso de pie.

─ Es cierto, el desfile de espíritus. ¡Será emocionante! Debemos apresurarnos, Lotte, Sucy.─ Diana frunció el ceño.

─ ¿El desfile de espíritus?─ cuestionó.

─ Será genial. ¡Veremos fantasmas!─ exclamó Akko que ya había recuperado las energías.

─ Por culpa de Akko, Finnelan nos encargó esa terrible tarea.─ le explicó Sucy a Diana que miraba a su eufórica compañera confusa.

─ Así que es eso. Ya veo, pues deberían darse prisa si no quieren que la profesora se marche sin ustedes.─ esto hizo que Akko le hiciera un gesto a Lotte y Sucy para que se pusieran de pie rápidamente.

─ Es cierto, tenemos que apresurarnos. ¡Gracias Diana!─ gritó sonriente ya empujando a sus dos compañeras con ella.

─ Esperen, no pensaran dejar sus bandejas… aquí.─ dijo ella pero ya era tarde pues el torbellino Akko ya se había marchado.

 **/**

En aquella especie de campo santo a unas millas de luna nova, pero aun en tierra mágica, hacía mucho frio incluso antes de que los muertos llegaran. La profesora Úrsula se pasó el camino hasta allí hablándoles de que los muertos eran los únicos que marcaban el día de san Marcos como una fecha importante en el calendario ya que ni las brujas lo tomaban con mucha importancia.

Temblando de frío Akko se sentó junto a las demás en el muro de piedra y observo el viejo templo. "Es tan antiguo que ni las brujas recuerdan su nombre" había dicho Úrsula. Las ruinas se cobijaban en las tupidas colinas del bosque, a unos cuantos kilómetros de las verdaderas montañas.

─ Eso ni siquiera parece un templo.─ comentó Sucy que se había pasado caminando de un lado a otro cosechando cuanto hongo encontraba. Akko estaba de acuerdo con aquello. Solo permanecían de pie algunos muros; el tejado y los suelos hacia mucho que se habían hundido. Lo que no se hallaba podrido del todo estaba oculto por enredaderas y arbustos de olor rancio. Circundando el predio había un muro de piedra interrumpido solo en un punto por una entrada lo suficientemente ancha como para permitir el paso de un sarcófago y sus portadores. Un sendero lleno de hierbajos conducía hasta la puerta del templo.

-Ah.- susurró de pronto la profeso Úrsula.- qué noche, esta noche.-

Lo había dicho así: "qué noche, esta noche." Akko sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el largo de la columna, aquel viaje no se parecía en nada a lo que ella tenía pensado. En especial porque aquella noche la llamaba al silencio, aquello noche era diferente podía sentirlo.

Qué noche, esa noche.

Lotte a su lado abrió y cerró las manos seguramente congeladas por el frio. El clima también volvía la noche extraña. Abril solía ser un mes de buen tiempo con ternuras varias, arboles desperezándose y floreciendo, y vaquitas de san Antonio locas de amor golpeándose contra los vidrios de la academia. Pero en ese momento parecía invierno.

─ ¿Cuánto falta para que aparezcan?─ cuestionó estirando su espalda. Úrsula miro al cielo encapotado.

─ Difícil decirlo. Los muertos no saben de horario y mucho menos las noches sin luna, Akko.─

─ ¡Pero si aún no están muertos! Que les cuesta ser puntuales.─ comentó. Úrsula suspiró y ella se volvió para encontrarse a Lotte quieta como una gárgola acurrucada bajo su capa.

─ Lotte, ¿estás bien?─ le preguntó moviendo la mano enfrente de su rostro.

─ ¿Oyes eso?─ le preguntó ella a cambio. Akko torció la cabeza y guardo silencio para forzar a sus oídos a escuchar.

─ Perfecto, Lotte ha enloquecido.─ masculló Sucy guardando un nuevo hongo en su bolsa.

─ Nada de eso.─ comentó la profesora Úrsula quien dirigió la mirada a un lado con los ojos centelleantes.

─ Mmm… ya veo.─ susurró entonces Sucy.

─ Hay mucho que oír.─ agregó Lotte. Akko limpió sus oídos y se dispuso a escuchar pero nuevamente no oyó nada, ni siquiera el ruido de los insectos que a esa altura del año no deberían callarse. Lo cierto era que la noche para ella era pleno silencio.

─ ¿Cómo es que yo no escucho nada? ¿Qué están diciendo? ─ preguntó elevando un poco de más el tono de voz.

─ Akko, guarda silencio.─ le pidió Úrsula.

─ ¡Pero no es justo! ¿Cómo es que ustedes pueden oírlo y yo no? Así nunca veré un espíritu.- se quejó y se cruzó de brazos, fue cuando sintió algo posándose en su hombro. Su cuerpo se puso rígido y su temperatura corporal pareció descender en picada.─ ¿Qué es…─

─ ¡Murowa!─ dijo la profesora Úrsula sacando su varita y dirigiendo un rayo color amarillo hacia ella, la sensación desapareció de inmediato.

─ ¿Qué era es cosa?─ cuestionó Sucy.

─ Un Boggi.─ respondió Lotte casi tan pálida como Akko.─ Pero… ¿qué hacía aquí?─

─ ¿Akko, te encuentras bien?─ preguntó la profesora Úrsula poniéndose de pie y aproximándose a ella.

─ Yo…─ llevó una mano a su pecho donde la sensación de terror se disipaba lentamente.

─ Te advertí que bajaras la voz. En noches como está no solo los espíritus vagan por aquí.─ Akko soltó un chirrido de terror.

─ ¡Este es el peor castigo que nos han dado!─ gritó haciendo que tanto Lotte, como Sucy golpearan sus manos en sus frentes.

─ Baja la voz, pronto terminara esto y podremos…─ Úrsula se llamó al silencio de pronto.

─ ¿Son ellos?─ cuestionó Sucy. Lotte asintió y tomó su libreta.

─ Será mejor que comencemos.─ dijo la profesora Úrsula sin rodeos.

Akko abrió y cerró la boca, frotó sus ojos una y otra vez. Sus compañeras se alejaron y vio a Lotte saludar antes de preguntarle a la nada misma.

─ ¿Quién eres?─ anotar algo en su libreta y decir.─ Muchas gracias.─ Akko volteó y la profesora Úrsula hacia lo mismo, también Sucy. Ella miró el camino y solo vio a los mismos robles insinuándose entre las tinieblas, y el templo, como una boca oscura. Nada que oír, nada que ver.

─ Akko, apresúrate.─ le dijo la profesora Úrsula. Ella bajo los brazos y negó con la cabeza.

─ Yo… no puedo verlos.─ susurró. La profesora soltó alguna palabra de aliento pero ella no la escucho. Ni siquiera podría ver un espíritu, aquello era injusto, ¿por qué ni siquiera podía…?

─ ¡Oye, tú! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?─ cuestionó Sucy cambiando su tono de voz. Akko elevo la mirada al igual que las demás, y allí vio a alguien.

─ Lo veo. ¡Lo veo!─ exclamó con su corazón dando puñetazos contra sus costillas. Estaba tan alegre; donde no debería haber nadie, había alguien.

─ Ve y pregúntale su nombre entonces, Akko.─ la invitó Lotte. Ella tomó la libreta y asintió con determinación.

Akko imaginó que la procesión de espíritus era algo organizado, como un desfile, pero aquel espíritu en particular vagaba sin rumbo, titubeante. Era una mujer joven con el pelo largo revuelto, llevaba una especie de falda y capa; vestimenta que se le hacía levemente familiar. Aun que era difícil decirlo pues la aparición no llegaba a ser transparente pero tampoco era corpórea. Su figura le recordaba al agua turbia, azul o gris. Turbia y sin rasgos definidos; un borrón indistinto.

Al aproximarse sintió que el espíritu era tan joven que costaba digerir su espectral situación. Akko se detuvo a observarla cuando se tocó la mejilla en un gesto que poseía tal vitalidad que la hizo pasar saliva y dudar.

─ Akko, que te diga cómo se llama antes de que entre en el templo.─ le recordó la profesora Úrsula. Ella asintió, dio un paso más hacia el espíritu con su corazón retumbando. Se sentía extrañamente tonta.

─ ¿Cómo… cómo te llamas?─ cuestionó. La aparición no la escuchó. Sin inmutarse, con parsimonia y perplejidad comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del templo. Akko se preguntó de pronto, ¿si así era como se dirigían hacia la muerte? Nada de grandes respuesta que nos ayudaran a comprendernos a nosotros mismos. Apartó ese pensamiento y dio un par de pasos más hacia la figura de la chica. Se detuvo a nuevamente a una distancia prudencial.

─ ¿Quién eres?─ preguntó. La silueta no tenía un perfil definido, ni nada que Akko pudiera reconocer como humano. Aquella visión no estaba provocándole las emociones que esperaba y su mente no dejaba de repetirle que "Estará muerta en un año."

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a aproximarse más. Los pelos se le pusieron de punta y sintió aún más frio.

─ Por favor…─ la aparición se detuvo frente a la puerta del templo.─ dime cómo te llamas, por favor.─ insistió. El espíritu se volteó y ella dejo caer su libreta y su bolígrafo a la hierba. El uniforme de luna nova, el espíritu tenía el uniforme de luna nova.

─ Cavendish. Diana Cavendish.─ el corazón de Akko quizás se detuvo al escuchar el nombre, y entonces, pudo recocer esos rasgos que hacía solo un instante le parecieron borrosos. Era Diana, era ella, con su aroma a menta y jazmín; con su uniforme ligeramente mojado por una llovizna que aún no había ocurrido. Era tan real. Aquello no era la magia que esperaba. Aquello era una tumba, una maldición.

─ No. ¡Tú no, Diana!─ exclamó llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.

El espíritu pareció cerrar los ojos y cayó de rodillas: un gesto sin ruido, extendió las manos y hundió los dedos en la tierra. Akko sintió una angustia que se volvió una bola de oscuridad al notar que la silueta se hacía más clara.

─ Chariot.─ dijo mirando a su mentora.─ está muriendo ¡Diana está muriendo!─ sintió la mano de la profesora en su hombro.

─ Todavía no.─ respondió con la voz en sombras. Diana pareció fundirse con el templo, o tal vez, el templo se fundió en ella. La voz de Sucy fue un murmullo lejano.

─ Ni siquiera Diana merece esto.─

─ Sucy…─ la regañó Lotte. Akko sentía un nudo en la garganta.

─ ¿Por qué… por qué ya no puedo verla?─ la profesora Úrsula miro a un costado y pasó su mano por la espalda de una Akko que sentí que estaba cayendo en una tristeza peligrosa y absorbente.

─ Akko, ¿sabes porque una bruja no vigente puede ver un espíritu la víspera de san Marcos?─ cuestionó. Ella negó lentamente mirando el lugar donde Diana había desaparecido.─ o bien eres su amor verdadero, o…─

─ o eres tu quien va a matarla.─ agregó Sucy.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Gracias por sus fav y follow. Y muchísimas gracias a aquellos que se tomaron el trabajo de dejar un comentario.**

 **.**

 **Descargo: Little witch academia no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **/**

Diana se sentía extraña desde esa mañana, pero quería pensar que solo se debía a un sueño en particular que había tenido. Pasado el toque de queda de la noche anterior se propuso estudiar un antiguo diario que hablaba sobre las líneas ley. No sabía quién pertenecía el diario, pero todas las notas y recortes parecían hechos a mano. Incluso le había sido difícil elegir por dónde empezar, cada página estaba cargada de cosas, todas llamaban la atención. Se había tomado el tiempo de examinarlo minuciosamente deleitándose de la textura de las hojas; algunas gruesas de dibujo con tipografía elegante, marrones y de letra barroca, también blancas y simple con fuentes funcionales; asimismo encontró recortes de diarios que comenzaban a tomar una tonalidad amarillenta.

Luego estaban las notas, hechas con distintos bolígrafos, plumas y rotuladores; pero siempre con la misma mano, formal y metódica. Rodeaban, señalaban con énfasis. Se contradecía y se referían las unas a las otras. Se hablaba en tercera persona, en idioma normal o el rúnico, incluso le pareció encontrar algo de latín. Las líneas que formaban daban lugar a cruces, que daban lugar a montañas de garabatos, que daban lugar a escobas voladoras que se daban a la fuga.

Diana tardó un tiempo en comprender que el diario estaba divido en secciones; pero en algún momento su autor se quedaba sin espacio y continuaba páginas más allá. Una de ellas hablaba sobre las líneas ley. La segunda sobre una antigua bruja cuyo nombre no figuraba. La tercera sobre reyes durmientes, que enterrados bajo montañas, esperaban a quienes los descubriese. Y la última era un rejunte extrañas historias sobre diosas del agua, brujas sacrificadas y cuervos parlantes de épocas lejanas.

Y ella lo amo. Lo amo porque ese diario ansiaba. Ansiaba más de lo que podía abarcar, más de lo que las palabras podían describir, más de lo que los gráficos podían ilustrar. Ese diario gritaba magia. Sus páginas eran una explosión de anhelo, anhelo por conocer, anhelo por descubrir; en el frenesí de cada bosquejo y en la tinta negra de cada definición había algo dolorido y melancólico. Pero, por sobre todo, lo había amado por que el diario le inspiraba lo mismo que Akko: una sensación de magia incomprensible, de expectación, de peligro y de urgencia. Aquel diario era algo que ella quería entender.

Lo malo de la noche anterior fue que, en algún momento, se quedó dormida sobre sus hojas y el sueño que le sobrevino era la razón por la que se sentía… extraña. Incomoda en su cuerpo.

 _Se encontraba en la ciudad junto a la monstruosa iglesia del santo Redentor, no llevaba más que su uniforme y su escoba, tenía la sensación de estar esperando a alguien que ya llevaba bastante tiempo retrasado. La brisa del valle parecía querer susurrarle un secreto pero ella no era la persona correcta, lo que tampoco significaba que fuera la equivocada. Los insectos zumbaban a su alrededor y comenzaba a sentirse molesta, recordaba que uno se posó en su mejilla y lo ahuyentó con un movimiento. Luego… nada pasaba._

 _Ahí estaba la cosa._

 _Ella solo esperaba, y esperaba. Cuando de pronto divisaba a Akko, como la había visto aquel primer día de clases. Cómo si no la conociera le preguntaba su nombre._

 _─ Dime cómo te llamas, por favor.─_

 _─ Cavendish. Diana Cavendish.─_

 _Luego el sueño terminaba con Akko perdiéndose en la nada y ella buscándola entre una oscuridad que no se parecía en nada a las que ella recordara._

─ ¿Diana te encuentras bien?─ la voz de Hanna cálida por alguna razón, la saco de aquel recuerdo.

─ Si.─ respondió simplemente. Bárbara jugó con su cabello un segundo.

─ ¿Segura, Diana? Pareces distraída.─ comentó. No se extrañó que sus compañeras se dieran cuenta, después de todo, habían salido a tomar un poco de aire antes de la siguiente clase y ella se había quedado absorta observando nada en particular.

─ Estoy bien.─ dijo tomando sus libros y poniéndose de pie.─ Es mejor ponernos en marcha o llegaremos tarde.─

─ Sí.─ respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo. Diana giró, dio un par de pasos y pudo distinguir la silueta de Akko espiándola desde detrás de una de las columnas. Entrecerró los ojos al verla con una actitud tan sospechosa y levantó la mano para saludar pero Akko hizo un gesto de alarma y salió corriendo.

─ ¿Qué le sucede?─ cuestionó Bárbara.

─ Es Akko, seguramente está tramando algo.─ comentó Hanna restándole importancia. Ella comenzó a caminar.

─ Solo espero que no se meta en problemas.─ dijo sin dejar de ver la chispa de una curiosidad indeseada que aquella actitud despertó en ella.

 **/**

─ Tenemos que hacer algo.─ susurró Akko mientras la profesora Badcock hablada sobre símbolos mágico.

─ Akko, recuerda lo que te dijo la profesora Úrsula.─ ella masculló en voz baja un queja ante las palabras de Lotte.

─ Ella te prohibió intervenir.─ recordó Sucy mientras molía algunas semillas en un pequeño mortero. Akko gruñó por lo bajo.

Dejo caer su torso sobre la mesada de madera, cruzó los brazos y apoyó su cabeza en ellos sin pensarlo sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Diana, que tomaba notas. Ella jamás había pensado enamorarse de una chica, y mucho menos de si esa chica era Diana Cavendish. Si bien ahora eran amigas Diana no dejaba de lado aquella actitud presidencial que tanto solía molestarle. Por otro lado, Akko había visto su casa y su habitación en la academia; Diana era de un linaje diferente igual que Andrew. En ellos era evidente aquel rango de realeza que dejaba en claro, no solo que nunca había sido pobre; sino que no lo fue su padre, ni el padre de su padre, ni el padre del padre de su padre. Y aunque Akko no se veía a ella misma como una persona a la que aquello le importara tan poco era tan tonta como para no saber que de hecho si lo hacía.

─ ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe qué utilidad tiene este símbolo?─ cuestionó la profesora Badcock. Diana levantó la mano y se puso de pie. Akko recordó bruscamente al espíritu, el de la joven de la que temía enamorarse. Pero la Diana que estaba en ese momento hablando sobre la llamada a las nubes preservaba sin esfuerzo la fe en sí misma, ajena a aquella sombría perspectiva de futuro.

Ella se hizo pequeña cuando su compañera volvió a tomar asiento. "¿Qué va a pasarte Diana?" se preguntó enderezando la espalda. "¿Cuándo te convertirás en esa persona?"

─ Tenemos que hacer algo.─ está vez lo decía como una afirmación, una sentencia. Lotte y Sucy miraron su gesto decidido y ya sabían que estaban a punto de meterse en problemas. Graves problemas.


	4. Chapter 4

**No me olvide de esta historia solo soy muy colgada para escribir y últimamente ando medio depre, mi novia de hace años me dejo T.T y tuve que mudarme y estoy en una etapa de readaptación que espero logre superar y como todo es deprimente estos días decidí sentarme y terminar este capítulo que ya lo tenía a medias.**

 **Por otro lado, déjenme desearles un feliz 2019! Ojala tengan un año espectacular y puedan cumplir sus metas :D**

 **Como siempre gracias por leer y ay que están por aquí los invito a darle un vistazo a mis demás historias. Espero leer sus review pronto.**

 **Little Witch Academia no me pertenece**

 **.**

 **.**

.

─ ¡No hay nada en estos libros!─ Akko golpeó la mesa con los puños produciendo que la pila de libros sobre ella terminara derrumbándose, tanto Lotte como Sucy se pusieran en movimiento para que estos no terminaran en el suelo.

─ Tranquila, Akko. Estoy segura de que encontraremos algo en alguno de estos libros para poder ayudar a Diana.─ aseguró Lotte acomodando los libros de nuevo.

─ Tal vez solo deberíamos decírselo.─ agrego Sucy fijando la vista en un libro que termino en el suelo.

─ La profesora Úrsula dijo que eso solo debíamos hacerlo si Diana quería saberlo.─ comentó Akko pasando página tras página de un viejo volumen de hechizos.

─ No creo que Diana se espere algo así.─ acotó Lotte.

─ ¿Esperarme qué?─ preguntó de pronto la voz de diana, que como era costumbre apareció detrás de Akko sin que ella lo notara.

─ ¡Diana! Nosotras hablábamos de … eh… esto, pues…─ Akko miro a sus compañeras en busca de ayuda mientras Diana caminaba hasta el libro caído y lo recogía.

─ Esto es magia muy avanzada.─ Comentó extendiéndole el libro a Sucy, quien lo tomó como si nada y dijo.

─ Solo estábamos buscando información para una de mis pociones.- Diana la miro de manera suspicaz pero dejo de lado el asunto.

─ Las estaba buscando porque necesitaba hablar con Lotte.─

─ ¿Qué? ¿Conmigo?─ cuestionó Lotte que estaba tan estupefacta como las demás.

─ Así es. Tengo entendido que puedes convocar a los espíritus de los objetos antiguos─ Lotte asintió.─ quería saber ¿si puedes llamar al hada de este diario?─ solo entonces Diana dejo a la vista un grueso diario de cuero que tenía agregado una notoria cantidad de hojas.

─ Diana espiando a alguien, eso si es inesperado.─ comentó Sucy. Akko se aproximó al diario para inspeccionarlo mejor con la vista.

─ Parece un diario antiguo. ¿Acaso quieres espiar a algunas de las profesoras? Eso está mal, Diana, y puedes meterte en problemas.─ bromeó.

─ No intento espiar a nadie. Este diario vino entre mis pertenencias cuando regrese a luna nova. Estoy segura de que fue un error ya que parece pertenecer a la biblioteca subterránea, pero…─ guardo silencio. Y ese silencio puso en alerta los sentidos de Akko; quizás… lo que le pasaría a Diana estuviera relacionado con aquel diario.

─ ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Diana?─ cuestionó. Ella no respondió.

─ ¿Crees que podría convocar al espíritu y preguntarle a quien pertenece este diario?─ cuestionó extendiéndoselo a Lotte. Ella asintió.

─ Claro.─

.

Había algo fascinante en ver a Lotte entonar la melodía de la canción para llamar a las hadas. Era magia en el estado más puro y Diana debía admitir que la escena en ese momento era sin duda para quedarse sin aliento. La biblioteca se llenó de pronto de luces que respondían a la voz de Lotte y flotaban saludando, bailando de un lugar otro, cada una diferente, cada una con historias y secretos que llevaban guardados desde el origen de sus tiempos esperando a la persona que estuviera dispuestas a escucharlas realmente.

― Allí está.― exclamo Akko cuando del diario salió un figura difusa de un color naranja poco a poco tomo forma.― es como un mayordomo pequeño.― dijo señalándolo.

― Muy apropiado al tratarse de algo de Diana.― susurró Sucy como si ella no pudiera escucharla.

― Es un placer, soy Lotte Yanson. Diana Cavendish, quiere saber a quién pertenecía este diario, ¿tu podrías decírnoslo?― el espíritu del objeto se volvió hacia ella y pareció observarla.

― Sonríe, Diana.― le susurró Akko antes de saludar al espirito con un ademan.

― ¿Por qué haría algo así?― cuestionó ella.

― Para que te diga lo que quieres saber.― respondió ella con una sonrisa. Diana se vio sonriendo un poco pero no por complacer al espíritu sino porque últimamente no podía resistirse a las sonrisas de Akko, no sabía porque y tampoco quería ahondar mucho en esa pregunta tal vez por temor a la respuesta.

― De acuerdo se lo diré. Gracias.― Lotte se volvió hacia ella.― Dice que el diario pertenecía a Richard Campbell tercero.― la sonrisa del rostro de Diana desapareció.

― Eso… eso no es posible.― logro decir.

― Parece que lo conoces.― comentó Sucy. Ella negó.

― No. ¡No! ¿Estas segura de que ese fue el nombre que dijo?― Lotte asintió.

― Muy segura también dijo que el diario estuvo en manos de tu madre.― Diana miro al espíritu que se una vez más se aproximó a Lotte para decirle algo, ella torció la cabeza como confundida.

― Muy bien, gracias.― la luz desapareció entonces sin dejar que Diana pudiera reaccionar. Tenía tantas preguntas…

― ¿Quién ese tan Richard Cabell, Diana? ¿Era amigo de tu madre?― cuestionó Akko. Ella se aproximó apoyo la mano sobre el diario y negó.

― Richard Campbell tercero, es mi padre.― dijo.

― ¡¿Qué!? ¿Tu padre? ¿Y como es que no sabías que este diario le pertenecía?― ella miro a su compañera que gritó aquello como siempre que algo la sorprendía demasiado. Diana no podía creerlo. Tantos años…

―Akko.― le susurro Lotte a modo de advertencia. Ella dejo de lado los comentarios, abrió el diario y pasó los dedos por las páginas, por la caligrafía… su padre.

― No lo conocí, pero mi madre me contó sobre cómo era. Yo…― guardo silencio. Miro a las tres amigas y cerró el diario.― Gracias por tu ayuda Lotte. Es mejor que las deje para que sigan con lo suyo.― logro decir, les dedico un asentimiento y comenzó a caminar, necesitaba estar a solas, necesitaba volver a leer página por página ese diario. Necesitaba… necesitaba aclarar sus ideas.

―Lotte, acaso no te dijo algo más el espíritu.― le recordó Sucy, ella asintió.

― Es cierto, él dijo que no olvidemos que hay más personas buscando lo mismo.―

― ¿Y eso que significa?― cuestionó Akko.


End file.
